


In Your Mind's Eye

by NerdBully



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Depravity Falls, Gen, M/M, Monsters, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Silent Hill Inspired, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdBully/pseuds/NerdBully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red.</p><p>Everything. Was. Red.</p><p>It was splattered across the walls, it formed pools on the living room floor, it dripped from the television screen, and it completely engulfed the couch.</p><p>For once the Mystery Shack was dead silent; almost abandoned.</p><p>It was an outlandish sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Depravity Falls AU inspired by Silent Hill, if you know what that is then you know it will be dark.  
> This is my first time writing for this fandom and website so...hopefully it goes well!
> 
> The monsters are my own, nothing here will be directly taken from Silent Hill.
> 
> As for the Bill/Dip, it won't be the good fluffy kind. It's gonna be very unhealthy and...it won't end well. at all.

In Your Mind's Eye

Chapter 1  
  
  
Red.  
  
Everything. Was. Red.  
  
It was splattered across the walls, it formed pools on the living room floor, it dripped from the television screen, and it completely engulfed the couch.  
  
For once the Mystery Shack was dead silent; almost abandoned.  
  
It was an outlandish sight.  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
"Quit it Mabel!" Laughed Dipper, "Mabel!!" He screeched in between fits of laughter, shielding his abdomen from his sisters offending fingers.  
  
She refused with a bright, toothy grin, "You can't escape me, dip-dop! I'm the tickle monster!" She jokingly growled, holding her hand up like claws, "Rawr!!"  
  
A gravelly voice broke the horse-play, "What's makin' all the racket in here?! Mabel stop torturin' your brother and go feed that pig! He already chewed up my slipp-" Stan stopped for a moment, staring at his great-niece who was currently trying to find his ticklish spot, "-hey, quit that!" he swatted at the prying hands.  
  
Mabel stopped and looked up with a frown at Stan, "Aw, you're no fun!"  
  
"Yeah, well life isn't fun kid- go play with waffles."  
  
"Waddles." Corrected Mabel.  
  
"Him too." With that he turned away from the room and made his way down the hall, followed in tow by a happily prancing niece.  
  
Back in the room, Dipper dusted off his vest and readjusted his hat, trying not to look embarrassed over the fact he was ticklish. He was about to walk out before remembering to snatch the journal from its shelf next to the bed and made his way out of the room and towards the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. He could hear the faint sound of waddles oinking happily, likely being fed by his sister.

  
As he made his way down the stairs he couldn't help but notice the steps squealing under his weight, always reminding him that this house was old. He would never get tired of visiting his great uncle and experiencing the strangeness of gravity falls every summer, but he was sure that these stairs were going to give way one day and he didn't want to find out when that would be-- but no matter how much he asked his uncle to renew the wood he didn't make much progress, insisting that duct tape could solve all the creaky, leaky parts of the shack.  
  
The voices of his Grunkle and Mabel were loud as he made it to the last step.  
  
"Mabel sweetie, you're my favorite niece, but I'm not going to convince Stanford to do that."  
  
"But I'm your favorite!!" Shouted Mabel, "Please, Grunkle Stan it's my birthday! You could at least tell him to try!!" She whined, stretching out the last syllable.  
  
Stan frowned and gave a deep sigh, "Alright, alright, but don't expect anything. I still stand by what I said."  
  
Dipper entered the kitchen and decided to make his presence known, "You're not still on about those puppies made of ice cream, are you?" He asked, a small smile on his face "It's been three years, I don't think Grunkle Ford is going to make that happen."  
  
"But that's not fair! He gave you that infinity die- that's not even supposed to be possible!" She argued, a giant pout on her face.  
  
He supposed she had a point, "Well, if he doesn't give you that, what else would you like?"  
  
She turned towards the window, eyes brightly lit by the morning sun, reflecting what almost looked like sparkles, "An industrial sized container of sugar-"  
  
"No," Interrupted Dipper with a stern look, "no Mabel, you remember what happened...last time." He shuddered.  
  
Mabel gave her brother a large frown, "Well, that wouldn't have happened if you had just gotten me a unicorn."  
  
"They don't exist!"  
  
"Oh, but the squash with a human face and emotions does?!"  
  
The young boy smacked his lips, "Fine, fine, do you want to go look and see if unicorns exist?" She had a point about the strange anomalies in Gravity Falls, like that mail box in the middle of the forest- or leprecorns.  
  
He watched his sister in amusement as her face lit up, hands squishing her cheeks in excitement as she squealed, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my- DIPPER! Let's go right now!!"  
  
"But I haven't eaten yet-" He started.  
  
She wasn't having any of it though as she grabbed his arm and jerked him around the corner and toward the door, "No time!! I'm getting a unicorn!!" She giggled obnoxiously, bursting through the front door and accidentally shoving her sibling into the edge of the door frame.

 

“Ow.”

 

 

\-----

 

 

They had spent much longer than they wanted in the vast forest of Gravity Falls, Mabel was adamant about finding unicorns- and her dedication paid off...sort of.

 

In one of the farthest corners of the forest was a multicolored, bright, and obnoxiously prissy unicorn named some ridiculously long and unnecessary name (in Dipper's opinion), but Mabel seemed to like Princess Celestabellabethabelle...for the first ten minutes before threatening to fight the magical creature.

 

“Listen here you jerk, no one but me gets to insult my brother!! You hear me? I will FIGHT you, Beth!!!” She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the unicorn who simply neighed and trotted away.

 

Dipper snorted loudly at the image, an angry Mabel was a rare sight, even for him, “Okay Mabel, I think she got the idea.”

 

She shook her fist angrily, “That'll teach her to mess with a pines!” She stated, wide smile accented by silver braces.

 

“Yeah, great job Mabel.” He smiled back, “We gotta go back to the shack now, Grunkle Stan said he was gonna try and bake a cake for us.”

 

Her smile instantly brightened, “Oh my gosh! And I get to show Grunkle Ford the unicorn hair I got from Beth!” She pulled up a lock of iridescent hair.

 

His eyes widened, staring intently at the hair, “Whoa! Mabel, let's go tell Grunkle Ford!” Both were giggling as they ran back in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

 

Mabel was still smiling beside him as he struggled to keep up with her quick pace, she turned to him and smirked, “Last one to the mystery shack is a rotten egg!” With that she sprinted away, laughing loudly as she disappeared into the depths of the woodland.

 

He tried his best to continue after her but felt himself tiring quickly-- he should really exercise more, “Mabel!” He shouted, unable to see his sibling, “Mabel wait!” He panted, chest heaving as he rested his arms on his wobbling legs, “It's okay.” He told himself, “We're close to the Mystery Shack by now.” He mumbled, continuing to run albeit at a much slower pace.

 

The time passed much too quickly for his liking; the area seemed to be much too quiet-- eerily so. As he walked closer to where the Mystery Shack should be it only got darker, the trees growing taller, the area becoming more wild and less tame than what he remembered. For a moment he wondered if he had accidentally gone the wrong way but...the trail he was on was the only one in the area and it never went past Grunkle Stan's property. It would be impossible for him to get lost on a trail that went in a circle.

 

He continued walking, the path becoming darker and more obscure the further along he went. Minutes ticked by quickly, feeling like seconds as the time he spent outside continued to grow, it felt like he'd been walking for over an hour already. Dipper looked up to the sky, shocked to see it tinted a deep orange, marred only by red streaks.

 

' _How could the sun be setting so soon?_ ' He questioned, ' _I couldn't have been out more than a couple of hours_ ' He looked down at his watch and was shocked to see the hands pointing to 8:55, that couldn't be right, he was sure something was off, there was no way he could time travel, ' _Is it an anomaly?_ '.

 

' _Is Mabel lost too?_ ' This thought disturbed him greatly, he couldn't stand the idea of his sister being lost or in any harm.

 

He took off running, avoiding the path as much as he could, “Mabel!” He shouted, hands cupped around his mouth, “Mabel where are you?!”

 

Dipper was far from the path, but he made sure to stay on the side that was supposed to be closer to the shack. Whatever was going on here it wasn't good-- this situation felt sinister, or at the very least incredibly ominous. Usually there would be a myriad of noises but for once everything was mute.

 

Nature was never supposed to be this silent.

 

Each step he took he could hear the dirt crunching beneath his shoes, grinding so loudly he could feel it reverberating up his legs. He raised his hands to shout for Mabel before he heard it.

 

Footsteps.

 

 _Behind him_.

 

Dipper turned around quickly, hoping it was his sister...but there was nothing there. He felt a shiver run down his spine before turning around and resuming his walk. He didn't get five steps away before he heard them again, the footsteps, trailing behind him.

 

He risked a glance behind him, relieved he was still alone, although he could still hear the steady crunching of feet behind him. The more he walked the more nervous he became, he was sure things weren't right at this point. He was worried about Mabel, she shouldn't be out here when it seemed like the sun was setting.

 

_Crunch._

 

_Crunch._

 

_Crunch._

 

Especially not when there was something unseen following him.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Darkness had descended over him, the dense thicket around him obscuring the view and muffling any sound. He was sure he had been getting closer to the shack and yet there was nothing to be seen in this place, it was like he had inadvertently gone deeper into the woods.

 

Dipper was thankful that he had lost the thing trailing him, however there was still no sign of Mabel or the Shack and he was much too defenseless to be alone in the woods, armed only with a book and a flashlight, yet even with the portable light he could not see even a few feet ahead.

 

Looking down at the watch was no help, it was always hours ahead of what it should have been and was currently lit green with the numbers 2:42. It seemed to be getting closer to morning and he was desperate to leave this place, hopefully his Grunkle Ford would realize he had gotten lost and would be looking for him.

 

And yet it felt like he was was terribly alone.

 

Dipper was considering sleeping somewhere beneath a tree, hidden by the bushes, however that thought was quickly forgotten as he heard the familiar sound of footsteps in the distance, quickly advancing on his location and he knew with dreadful certainty it wasn't anything willing to help.

 

He made a sharp sprint toward the right, headed into the thicker area of the woods; anywhere so long as he was away from whatever was behind him. He could still hear it, the multiple steps of the creature indicated it had far too many legs to be human and he was honestly fearful of what he would see.

 

Then he saw it, the far-off view of the Shack, and nearly tripped over himself as he forced his legs to continue propelling him forward. Dipper forced himself to continue even as his breath came out erratically, legs wobbling, heart pounding so hard it resonated within his ears, “Grunkle Stan!” He cried out, desperate for someone to come help him, to save him from the rapidly approaching creature, “Grunkle Ford!” He shouted, racing toward the clearing.

 

In his haste to escape the brunet managed to stumble and lose his footing, tripping gracelessly onto the dirt trail he was on. Before he could even process his fall he could feel the creature closing in, just staring at him, the coldness of its body radiating a bitter chill.

 

Dipper laid still, too consumed with fear to move, eyes shut so tightly he saw stars. The thing lurking above him inched closer, its breath audible in the dead silence that surrounded them. He could feel its breath on his neck, the feeling of hands holding him down with what seemed like endless fingers running up his back.

 

He didn't move an inch.

 

He didn't dare.

 

“Dip-Dop, what's wrong?”

 

Viridian eyes shot open, back crackling as he sat up inexplicably confused, “Mabel?!” He shouted, staring at his sister beside him. They were in their bedroom, nothing out of the ordinary besides the worried look on his sisters face, “How did I get here?” He asked, looking out the triangular window to see it was daytime.

 

Mabel arched her eyebrow, uncrossing her arms to place a hand on her brothers forehead, “You don't have a fever...are you alright, Dipper?”

 

“We-I-...weren't we just outside?”

 

“Bro, we just woke up.” She stated, frowning slightly before a small smile emerged, “It's our birthday today! Grunkle Stan is baking us a cake!” She tilted her head slightly, “Did you have a bad dream?” She asked, seeing as her brother looked confused, not even responding when she said it was their birthday.

 

Dipper sighed, smiling slightly at his sister, “Yeah, I guess so...” He murmured, “Let's go help Grunkle Stan so he doesn't burn down the shack.”

 

Mabel gave her brother a smile bright enough to be it's own sun, “I'll race you to the kitchen!” She exclaimed in glee, not bothering to change out of her sleeping gown before dashing out the door.

 

He threw the covers to the side only to be greeted with thin, superficial lacerations along his exposed legs. He stared at the cuts for a moment, pondering what might have caused them, ' _...Was I...sleepwalking?'_ He wondered, ' _Maybe I got hurt yesterday and didn't notice?_ ' He decided not to think too deeply about this and proceeded to follow in Mabel's steps and go downstairs in his sleeping garments, rather excited for the day.

 

He rounded the corner to the stairs and clambered down the stairs, each step creaking underneath his weight. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he reached the last step and opened his mouth to shout something to Mabel, only to stop dead in his tracks.

 

The first thing he noticed was how everything was _drenched_ \- the floors, the couch, even the walls.

 

Everything was red.

 

It shone darkly from pools on the floor, dripping strings of scarlet down the walls; absolutely reeking of copper.

 

His first instinct was to turn toward the kitchen, “Mabel?!” He shouted, tentatively walking over the stained wood, “Grunkle Stan?!” Yet there was no response. He peeked his head around the corner and into the kitchen, immediately regretting it as he ran back across the living room and up the stairs, hand held firmly against his lips as he held back the urge to vomit. The brunet only stopped when he reached his door, chest heaving and eyes wide in panic.

 

The kitchen was a repulsive mess. He didn't quite get a detailed look but there was no disputing what he had just seen, it looked like it came straight out of a horror movie; blood dripping from counters and splattered on the ground, chunks of meat littering the table with flesh still intact and entrails spilling from the refrigerator.

 

' _What is happening?_ ' Pale fingers reached up and covered his eyes as he slid down the wall, lithe frame shaking from fright, ' _Where is everyone?_ '

 

 

\-----

 

 

It took quite a while before he was able to calm himself down again, wiping away the tears that had been left over on his lashes and unclenching his fists. He let out a deep, tremulous sigh before glancing down the hall and shaking his head as if to deny that had just happened. Standing on wobbly legs and leaning against the wall for support, he began to walk back toward the stairs.

 

The living area was still as hellish as it was earlier and he decided he would not go down there again, “...Where's Grunkle Ford?” He mumbled quietly to himself, unsure why he had whispered, but attributed it to the deathly silence within the house.

 

He continued to stare down at the stairs, noticing something quite strange along the steps-- handprints. Bloodied handprints leading up the stairs.

 

But they were still forming appearing from thin air right before his eyes, trailing up the steps and closer to where he stood. He remained frozen, curious as to what would happen and yet slightly fearful; yet nothing happened as they reached the top. Dipper moved backwards slightly, wondering if they were hindered by his presence.

 

Then he heard the loud and thundering clap of one bloody handprint on the wall, then another right beside it, and then all at once several dozen pairs of hands littered the wall until nearly every inch of the beige wall was covered. Dipper hurriedly backed away further into the hallway, body tremors racking through his small frame as fingers began to sprout from the wall, followed by wrists and eventually arms, all reaching toward him.

 

At first he wasn't too bothered with the arms, as they seemed to only writhe around in agony with no malevolence. It was only when he heard something coming up the stairs that he receded further back into the hallway, eyes trained on the staircase, not missing how the shadow that was cast upwards from the living room was inhuman.

 

And yet for some strange reason he couldn't move, only stare as the creature heaved its body forward into view. By god it was disgusting-- a single torso ensnared in a barbed metal cage, two rods impaled into its flesh and attached to large, hulking masses of misshapen flesh littered with eyes and teeth poking out from the badly stitched openings.

 

He didn't know how but he knew that thing was staring at him, secreting waves of that putrid smell he couldn't quite pin down.

 

The brunet turned toward the end of the second hallway, wondering if he could escape through the window, only to be shocked when there was a door in place of where the window should be. He looked toward the creature and moved slightly to his left.

 

That proved to be a mistake as the lumps of flesh mimicking deformed arms began to clamber toward him at an alarming speed.

 

Dipper ran down the second hallway and threw open the door, hesitating as he stared down at the concrete stairs stained with rust and the never ending pitch black further in. He didn't know where these things went, he didn't even know if these stairs ended but- he glanced behind him- _it was better than the thing gaining on him_.

 

He cast a final look behind him before stepping forward.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! My internet was cut off! :c

The door was shut ferociously behind him with a loud slam that nearly sent him tumbling forward. Placing both hands on each side of the narrow, now pitch-black stairway he heaved a sigh of relief. Trepidation over his current predicament still remained, but was now dampened by the lack of any monstrous presence.

 

Skimming his fingers along the wall was nauseating to say the least-- whilst he could not see, he could feel the damp and viscous coating of the wall clinging to each digit. Dipper attempted to hasten his pace, ignoring his own revulsion at the texture of the grime coated sides and persisted.

 

This place was not nearly as silent as the forest had been, and yet it was just as frightening.

 

Something in the distance groaned, resonating like worn metal on the brink of collapsing, the noise causing the gelatinous coating of the stairwell to quiver. It was impossible to tell if it had come from behind him or up ahead but hopefully it was nothing potentially harmful.

 

Dipper urged his legs to move rapidly down the stairs, muscles straining in an effort to provide the incessant muscle movement needed. It felt like he could drop to his knees at any moment, the memories of walking all throughout the night returning to him with each step, ' _Wasn't that a dream?_ ' He wondered to himself, ' _Is_ this _a dream?_ ' He hoped it was.

 

He halted that train of thought as he spotted a dim, flickering image of light further in the distance. A chance of leaving this place propelled him forward, his thighs straining at the additional pressure of moving even faster toward the light source.

 

Time seemed to slow as he neared the object, noise becoming deep and distorted, the light flickering and producing overlapping images, his feet taking far too many seconds to hit each subsequent step, gravity weighing him down the farther he went. He wanted to stop already but he couldn't stay here, there had to be a way to leave.

 

It felt as if the very room itself was trying to crush him, stopping him from escaping, trapping him here in the unknown to rot.

 

It was as if every step he took sent him further back, the seconds ticking by like hours, his eyes burning at the sensation of being weighed down and slowed.

 

Nevertheless he couldn't give up, not when he was so close to the light...no, it wasn't a light...it was a _door_. With tears prickling at the edges of his eyes he persisted, clenching his hands as the air in the room became sparse, nearly nonexistent. He could feel his body being pushed to its limit, but he couldn't quit, not now-- not when he was so _close_.

 

Slowly, _painfully_ , he forced one hand to reach for the bars running vertically across the entrance. This was a painstakingly slow process, watching as his fingers curled around the bars he could see how the skin had begun to fray in multiple areas, but mostly the tips of his fingers. The skin flayed back from the nails, exposing red hot flesh throbbing in sync with his heartbeat.

 

It was a miracle he couldn't feel his hands.

 

When he managed to secure a firm grip on one of the bars he could feel whatever was slowing him become undone. The weight was lifted, no longer was he carrying two times his own weight, or experiencing double vision-- only fluctuating moments of cloudy vision before he could see clearly.

 

Both hands were suddenly gripping the bars, knuckles white and nails bloodied. He released the bars and looked around, “...Is this...?” He trailed off, green irises scanning every inch of the tiny contraption which held him, “...An elevator.” He murmured, peeking over the edge only to see darkness so black it resembled ink.

 

“How am I supposed to get out?” He hissed, looking around for any buttons on the old, rusted elevator which seemed to be stained with far more than just grease. Without warning the machine suddenly began descending, grinding out loud clattering groans with the movement.

 

He turned and pressed his back against the bars, shirt riding up as he slowly slid down the beams, allowing himself to sit and rest his legs. He took this chance to breathe in, calming his frazzled nerves before he had to walk out of this place.

 

As the elevator lowered itself Dipper noticed something peculiar on the walls but was unable to see clearly enough to identify the strange objects. There were rows of metal piercings along the brown walls outside the rusty contraption. He scooted closer to the right and took a close look at the differing loops, reaching a hand out to trace the objects before he realized they were actually holding the walls together- no, not walls- it was tanned _skin_.

 

He nearly jumped up from the realization, holding back his revulsion even as it left a sickening taste in his mouth. It would have been easier to handle if the skin hadn't been human, he might have even touched it but now he was filled with worry. Where exactly was he? If this was just a dream then why was it so...horrific?

 

Dipper picked himself up, leaning heavily against the old, possibly unstable bars keeping this elevator together. He could faintly hear the whirring of what seemed to be a fan, possibly an air filter, and wondered if this place was actually underneath the shack or not.

 

Before he could continue that thought a loud and jarring screech erupted from the intercom reposing on the mesh wire ceiling of the elevator. For a moment there was nothing but white noise coming from the radio, before a high-pitched, nasally voice came through the device.

 

 

 

͔͟ͅH̜͕̟̠͔̠̖́͢a̙͕̫͙͍͚̭̖a̭̟͖͔̤͔͇a̷̟̱͍̻p̲͎̯͉͈̲͘ͅp̴̣̙͙͕͙͚͇͉͉͜y̘ ̸̵̘̖͖̗͍B̴͉̤͖͈̺̙̠͘i̴̻͚̞̫̠ͅr҉̡̗̲͇̭̬̟̞t̘̯̹͜h̡͍̤̼̼̙̳d̶͎̱̭͕a̸͏͍͇́a͎̣̳̕a̰̠̝̹̻ỳ̞͚͝ ̵̡̘̣̺̬̭t̶̪̫̼̗̩̟͓͓ͅo̴̵̱̙̩̞̠̼̜ ̢̝̜̦͇͇̪͙ý͈͓̻͚͔͇̝̯o̴̩͓͜͟u̧̳̠͜͠u͔͔͖̪̰͟͞ų͙̦͎̲ͅ.̣͉̼͔̙  
̘̲͞  
̧̖̹̭͓͙̠͈̳̕ͅ  
͇̰͔̰͓͈̀͢  
͏̳̖͎̖̞̱͎̀́H̼̺͎̱̰͖͎͍͉͞a҉̸̧͎͍̺̣̥a̴̺͓̭͍̮̝̣͜͡a̪̠̻̮̜̤͚̹̣p̷̳̫̘̤p̧̮͞y̰̲͕̪̲̭̖̜͍ ͚̠̱̣̞B̺̹i̶̧̫̬̦̳̞͕͚͡r҉̧҉̩̹̭̗̩̩̮̼t̕͠҉͓̖̹̝̗̯h̲̜̮̕͠d̷͉͎̺̠͓̼ą̥̰̝̟̪̯̭͡a̛̭̦̩̝͍͇a̘̼͜͡y͏̵̗̠̯̹͔̩̯ͅ ͕̞̼͟͜t̺̣̟̪̜̼͟ͅo͏̧̤͓ ̞̰̲̻͕͇̰͝y̢̭̠̦̹͇o̸͙̪͈͔͙ṵu̢̻̼͉͈̲̣̣̤̬͜u̘̹͈̯̲͎͞.̨͈͚̜̖̪͕̰̞̫͢  
̜̼̩  
͙̗̭̫̺  
҉̜̦̲̰̀  
̥͢͠Ḩ̭͚̹̖̣̠̺a͚̖̠͎̭͈̕p̶̩̜̥͍̼̠̺͎p҉̼̹̠̝̪̀y̕͏̹̩́ ͏̧͉̠̳͔́B͏̡͈͔̙̜͠ì͙̬͉̱̝̖̠̺ͅr̩̺̰͜t҉̭̟̫̖́h̬̲̞̙̳ḑ̢͕̲̯̫̱̠̹a͓ỳ̻̺̪͉͔̥̩̜,̵̜̖̳̳̀ͅ ͝͏̵̣̰̤D̵̮̥̳̭è̬̘̮̙͞a̢̘̤ṛ̢́͝ ̪̠̟͠P҉̧͈̱͙i̛͟҉̜͈͔ṇ̵̘̖e̟̗̲̺̞͖͔̳ ̴͈̭͟͡T̡͖̗r͠҉͕͔͖͕͔͔̬̫̀ḙ̭̥͔͓͕͓́e͏̨̹̱͎̘̳!͏̵̼̤̺̬  
͔̭͔̬̙̞  
̪̲̦͉̺̦̹̮̬͟͠  
̩̖̳̣̬̲͟  
̣̟́H̶͔̟̩̬͈͔a̸̭̻̠͚̩̞̩a̩̬̻̤̠͓̼̮̙͜͢a̷͇͇̜̹̤͍͔p̼̫͚̣͓̬̖͇͟͠ͅp̴͇͓͎̮̬̦̘͍͜y͏̷̻̺͔͇̼̺̱͔ ̸̼͙B̡̠̰̜̯͚̖͔͔i͕̪̠̞̞̜̗̯ŕ̡̰͚͇͚͉̟̜͘t̫̫̘̪̕͘h̷̹̦̙͈͕̝͠d̦̣̥̙͘͜ạ͈̞̺a̩͔a̪͈͓̘͖͇̦̗y̤̠̻̯̯̱ ͞҉̳͖̩͖t͙͕̺̺̭̪͍͇o̴̬͍̺̥̥͘ͅͅ ̵̰̹͝y̝̦̥̬͝ó͏̭̥̟̻͖̞͎̝ù̶̢̙̬̱̤u̵̫̻̪̣̘̘̝̥u̴͏̖̭̻.̪̯̪̠͕̝̻ͅ

 

 

“ _Are you having fun yet_?” The voice teased before succumbing to a bout of maniacal laughter. There was another remark after the man ceased his cackling, however it was drowned out by the overwhelming noise of what Dipper assumed to be the fan he had previously heard. As he neared the location of the sound he began to see a large industrial ventilator, the fans whirring by so quickly it was almost impossible to spot the strange, human-like figure behind the blades.

 

Its skin was hanging off a row of hooks with no visible arms or face, the lower half of the body shredded apart as to give the illusion of melting; he would have mistaken it for something akin to a cocoon if it weren't for the blood being slung around the blades of the ventilator. It would have seamlessly blended with the maroon tint of the rust if it weren't so fresh and glinting with every flicker of light the elevator could muster.

 

“Why are you doing this?! Show yourself, Bill!” He clamored, “Stop this already and leave me alone!” He let out a shuddering sigh, “Please, just let me wake up...”

 

There was no answer, only the faint echo of his own voice.

 

He leaned back against the bars of the elevator and sighed, running his fingers through the messy locks of hair, accidentally pulling out a few stray strands. He was tempted to pinch himself, just in case this was just some strange, disturbing dream...but the fear that he was not asleep kept him from going through with it.

 

A loud, jarring screech came from below the machine, attracting Dipper's attention as he looked around for the cause before he felt it. The death-trap he was in jerked to a stop and continued, repeating the cycle every few seconds and nearly giving him a heart attack after a particularly rough jolt.

 

Not even half-way down the length of a large archway and the machine ceased all movement. Dipper got down on his knees and pressed his chest to the floor to try and take a look into the hallway, however it was poorly lit, only visible for a few feet before dissipating into the dark abyss.

 

From deep within the hallway came a reverberating, panicked scream, “ _Dipper_!”

 

Before he could even process the voice he was already squeezing through the small gap into the archway, feet barely skimming the floor as the screaming continued, “ _Help me_!” He turned and ran blindly into the hallways, listening intently for his sisters voice once more, “Mabel!” He shouted back, “Mabel where are you?!”

 

He heard the thick ropes holding the elevator up snap in quick succession against the walls, the rusted metal grating against itself and producing an ear-splitting screech as it was sucked down into the endless abyss below. Dipper glanced behind him at the now empty space where the elevator once was, and waited for the impending crash; yet even as he continued walking it never came.

 

It didn't matter, he needed to find Mabel.

 

Dipper jerked into action once more, walking speedily down the hall with only a few broken down, flickering sources of light. It was a long, seemingly endless hallway, with no doors or passages in sight, “Mabel!” He shouted once more, looking around himself and listening for any sign of his sister.

 

For once he utterly detested the silence.

 

Continuing his trek forward only led him to longer, darker sections of the hallway, until eventually he could only faintly see the end. There was a large, red door similar to the one at the Mystery Shack's entrance. Dipper frowned and walked closer to the door, examining it as best as he could in the dark, his fingers wavering above the door handle, “...This _is_ the Shack's door.”

 

As soon as he touched the handle everything changed.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

The hallway was gone, replaced by the tranquil forest surrounding his Grunkle's house. He stood frozen on the porch for a moment, looking around wildly at the bright scenery, vivid colors and pleasant scents, “Am I...am I still dreaming?” He asked himself, bringing his hands up to his eyes, rubbing desperately as if it would magically make everything disappear, “I don't know what's happening anymore.”

 

“Hey, bro-bro, you don't look so hot. Is something wrong?”

 

Dipper looked up into the eyes of his twin, who was now standing in front of the open door, “M-Mabel?” He started, voice wobbly from holding back tears, “You're okay?”

 

She gave him a bright smile, “Of course I'm okay! Jeez, what's gotten into you?” She wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders and hauled him inside, “Come on, aren't you excited for our birthday?” She pulled him into the now normal living room, “I made you lunch!”

 

Dipper stayed silent, “...Mabel, haven't you noticed what's been going on?”

 

“Uh...what do you mean?” She raised a brow, smile dampened by the sudden serious mood, “Are you sure you're doing ok, Dipping-Sauce?”

 

“I don't...I don't know.” He mumbled, eyes cast downward with sudden interest in the wooden floors, “I've been having nightmares...I think I'm in one right now.” He raised his head, giving his sister a long, hard stare, “Maybe this is all just one long, messed up dream.”

 

Mabel's eyes softened, “Oh, Dipper, if you wanted to take a nap you could have just asked.”

 

“I woke up outside the shack- when I wasn't even there before- and you think that's perfectly normal?”

 

She stared at him, confused, “We've been up since nine, you said you were going to go explore the woods for my birthday present, and I've been making us lunch ever since.” She finished, giving him a skeptical look, frowning slightly at her brother's behavior, “Do you...want me to go get Grunkle Stan?”

 

He grimaced, “I'm going upstairs.” He turned and headed for the stairs, feeling upset and exhausted over the series of events, ' _Hopefully I'll wake up soon_.' He hadn't even reached the stairs yet before his sister interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Dipper! This is supposed to be our birthday and you're acting really strange!” She shouted, voice wavering, bright jade eyes watering, “I just made us a really special lunch and you're just talking nonsense and ignoring me. We're supposed to be having fun!” She raised her hands for emphasis.

 

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking back confused, “Mabel I-” Before he could finish she ran off into the kitchen, saying something about eating it herself. The brunet sighed, moving a few stray hairs back into place, ' _This is just a dream, I can ignore her._ ' He turned around and continued making his way up the stairs, almost missing a step when he heard the distressed squeals of Waddles, who seemed to be nowhere in sight.

 

He considered going downstairs before shaking his head, “It's nothing.” He told himself, ignoring the pig's cries, “Just keep moving, ignore it.” He took two more steps up before he heard Mabel giggling lightly and paused, turning slightly to look behind him. It was unnervingly silent once more. He was nearly at the top of the stairs before he heard the faint grumbling of his great uncle.

 

A door from somewhere downstairs opened and he heard a sharp gasp from his great uncle, “Hi, Grunkle Ford!” Cheered Mabel from the kitchen.

 

“Mabel? what did you-”

 

He didn't wait for Mabel to say anything and rushed downstairs, turning sharply into the kitchen just as his uncle fell to a heap on the floor.

 

“Dip-dop!” She laughed loudly, turning around with blood-stained teeth and reddened lips, “Do you want to help with _dinner_?” She asked, pointing to Ford with a poorly cleaned knife. Her sweater was stained with the gory, mangled intestine she held in her other hand, leaking onto the tile.

 

On the center of the table was Waddles, neck stained red and belly torn open messily, guts spilling out onto the table like it was a slaughterhouse, “Oh god...” He mumbled, bringing a hand up to his mouth to stop himself from puking. He didn't think organs would be such a dark maroon color, but he also hadn't thought Bill would think of something quite this disturbing just to spite him.

 

Their grunkle was on the floor, neck twisted at such a sharp angle it was clear he was no longer living, his eyes opened wide with shock were permanently etched into his subconscious. He looked back up at his sister, who gave him a wide smile, “Don't worry _Pinetree_ , I promise human flesh isn't too disgusting!” She cackled, eyes shifting from their usual emerald to a gaudy chartreuse.

 

Dipper froze at the archway of the kitchen, “...Bill...” Was all he managed, his voice uncertain and breathy, “Stop this, please...I just want to wake up.”

 

The way she smiled was uncharacteristic of his sister; it was sharp and sinister, her voice honeyed, “ _Are you sure_?”

 

“Yes.” He strained, “Yes I'm sure, please just stop this.”

 

“Hmm...” She brought a finger up to her chin, “Now...why would I want to do that?” She raised the knife up to her face, “I mean, there's so many fun things I can do with her- shooting star is a real pleasure, kid!” Bill chortled through Mabel, bringing the knife up to her eye and unceremoniously thrusting the knife into her socket, “Ha! Pain is _hilarious_!” He cackled, twisting and wrenching the knife violently into her now mangled eye, blood seeping down her face and staining her teeth crimson over her deranged grin.

 

Dipper ran over and tackled the other to the floor, holding down Bill before he could cause anymore damage, “Stop it! Stop, please just let me wake up and we can talk! I'll listen to whatever you have to say!”

 

“ _Are you sure you want to wake up_?” She asked, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

 

He hesitated, “...Is Mabel okay?”

 

“ _Answer the question, kid_.”

 

“This is a dream, **right**?”

 

“ _Last chance_.”

 

“Yes, I want to wake up.”

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

He awoke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring right in his ear, and a grinning Mabel at the foot of his bed, “Wakey wakey, eggs & bacey!!” She shouted, lifting the covers off his body and leaving him defenseless to the cold, “It's our Birthday Day!”

 

“Wait, Mabel are you-” He tried raising his arms, only to find them tightly bound to the bed post, “...Mabel?” He asked, brows raised in alarm.

 

She giggled, raising her arms like fake claws, “Roar! You can't escape me Dippin-Dot! I'm the _tickle monster_!” She smirked, her sclera suddenly a bright canary yellow.

 

“Bill?” He hissed, “You said you would let me wake up!”

 

He seemed to contemplate, scratching at 'her' head, “I did say that didn't I?” He perked up, “It's a good thing you're awake!” He let out an obnoxiously fake laugh.

 

Dipper gave an incredulous gasp, “What? No, I...I don't believe you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did and if you liked it, please leave a kudos so I will know to continue this story!  
> Comments also make me very happy!! uvu
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
